


The Boxer

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; it was originally written via text.





	

Mike, as always, is being a dick

You really just want to stay home tonight

(you really want to stay home every night but that's not the point)

There's a rerun of the Dickens episode of Doctor Who on

And you have a part of your astronomy text that you actually want to read

But

"It'll be so much fun come onnnn"

"I'll pay everything"

"I'll buy you a beer or a fruit juice or something"

"Mike, I already told you I don't want to go!!!"

"Erin honey you don't know what you're missing"

"Watching women box is just so fucking _hot_ "

You can't help laughing at this

"Fiiiiiine" you say finally

But you hit him over the head with a pillow a couple times just to make yourself feel better

You get to the ring in the middle of the second match

There's a very tall woman in short shorts and a cap-sleeved shirt

And an average height woman in a skirt (????!!!!!) and a crop top that shows off her abs and prominent hipbones to good advantage

They're wearing headgear and massive gloves and dancing around each other too quickly for you to see much else

It doesn't take long before the shorter of the two darts under a powerful jab from the taller and delivers a swift but painful punch to the jaw of the other woman

The ref calls KnockOut and the crowd goes wild

The woman left standing pulls off her cap and shakes out her hair

It's wildly curly and neon blue

The announcer yells her name and she waves triumphantly to the cheers of the crowd

Somehow she catches your eye

And blows you a kiss to your utter chagrin

"That's it; we're getting out of here"

Mike grabs you and spins you back around

"You ain't seen nothin yet"

The two of you stay for another hour and you are forced to admit that there is something beautiful in watching women beat each other violently

Afterwards, as the crowd disperses, you notice the girl with the blue hair has vaulted the fence surrounding the ring and is running lightly up the bleachers

She gives you a low curtsey and then extends her hand

"The Blue Cobra, also known as Mal, at your service" she says in a breathless Irish brogue

You shake her slightly sweaty hand

"Erin" you say

"Your uppercuts are a hell of a lot better" Mike tells her

She gives him a fake glare before lunging in for a hug

"Mike bets on me every fight so I've gotten used to his name at the top of my checks" Mal explains

You nod in comprehension and raise an eyebrow at Mike

He sticks out his tongue

"So, care to go somewhere?" Mal asks you

"I could show you some moves"

"I'm not much of a fighter-" you start but Mal cuts you off with an abrupt burst of laughter

It's higher-pitched than you expected but not annoying

"You'd be surprised how much of boxing comes from dancing"

She says through her giggles

"And I know a fantastic club"

You and Mike chat idly while you wait for Mal to get changed

She comes out in a stunning long blue skirt and a black bandeau

She proffers her arm to you ostentatiously

"Shall we off?"

Mal is an amazing dancer

And you are obviously none too bad yourself

The two of you switch leads every dance

Mike drags off each of you in turn, but mostly he just watches

Sometimes the three of you just jump around together to a catchy dance mix

But sometimes it's legitimate dance moves

Just as you're starting to get tired and wishing you could go home

Mal mouths "last dance?" at you and drags you into a tango

She dips you at the end and kisses you faintly as she pulls you back up

It's light enough that you could just ignore it

But since it's a night of first times you go "fuck it" and follow through

Mike has to forcibly separate the two of you

"Can't it wait til you get home?" he chides

You look at him and Mal sceptically

Mal holds out her hand

You hesitate for a moment

But then Mike nudges you hard and you take her hand

It is the best night of your life and for more reasons than one

(though most if not all of them have to do with Mal and her incredible hair)

The next morning you roll over to see 11 am

Then groan and turn back over to see a ball of human with electric blue hair at the top

The ball slowly elongates and yawns

Mal uses you as a lever to try to see the clock

And flops back on top of you with a groan when she sees the time

Even though her voice is muffled by the side of your stomach, you can still make out the words "I don't wanna walk back home..."

You slide down the bed enough that the two of you are eye to eye

After the tiniest of pauses, you whisper

"...maybe you don't have to"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Guy Ritchie Holmes movies, probably.
> 
> Also I know nothing about boxing so this is probably utterly wrong.


End file.
